Shadow Slayers
by Lytraxyx
Summary: Ever since our early youth, we are taught to go home as soon as the sun sets. That there are creatures, monsters, who will appear and kidnap us. We have been taught, we have been told, that the day is ours, but the night is theirs. It is one of the teachings of our great God, and both we and them must abide to these rules. But of course... children have their curiosity.


Shadow Slayers

Written by: Lytraxyx

Writer's notes: Allthough inspired partly by a few movies and series, the story itself is something i have planned to make for a few years.  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are made up. If you see a connection or resemblance with any of these characters, it is but pure coincidental

Ever since our early youth, we are taught to go home as soon as the sun sets. That there are creatures, monsters, who will appear and kidnap us. We have been taught, we have been told, that the day is ours, but the night is theirs. It is one of the teachings of our great God, and both we and them must abide to these rules. But of course... children have their curiosity. They want to know, they want to see, the very thing that strikes fear into the hearts of their parents.

Shadow Slayers 1st Chapter: Fear of the dark

There is a world far away from ours... a world that most of us have not even heard of. But, though this world is far from ours, and not the same, there are similarities. However, some things in that world are... far more intense.  
In that world, humans have developed a true fear the darkness, and they have all reason for this. No human should be outside their house during the darkness of the night.

Young Rang was just playing with his dog Ben, running circles as the pup tried to catch up to him. He laughed so happily, enjoying life. But that one fear, that fear of the dark, was something he felt, but did not understand... that fear was a mystery. However, as an obedient child, he listened to his parents. In about 10 minutes, the sun would set...

" Rang! Quickly, go inside, before the bad creatures get you!"

" 'K mom. Come on, Ben!" Rang ran back home, followed by his canine friend.

However... he suddenly froze and turned back. He felt watched. He turned his face to the nearby forest. Eyes. Six pairs of eyes froze him on the spot. Ben growled at the forest and began to bark into its direction. But it did not affect the eyes at the very least. Was this the end? Paralyzed, would he be taken by the unknown creatures who ruled during the fall of night? Every inch of Rang's being wanted to scream for his parents to pick him up, but no sound came out of his mouth. Then, after a shout from his father to get home, Rang snapped out of it, turned around, and began running home. Crying, he jumped into his mother's arms.

" Mommy... I... I saw them... i saw the monsters!"

After hearing this, his father pulled him from his mother, and looked straight into the tear-filled eyes of his son.

" Are you sure?" The father asked, his worries clearly audible in his voice " Rang... erase the eyes from your mind before the Sun's divine protection leaves us! If you think of those eyes in the night... then they are Invited, and can break through the barrier of our house! So for God's sake, forget what you saw!"

" O... ok pops! I... don't want to bring you in danger!" He held his father tight, and received a warm, but more a protective embrace. Afterwards, Rang ran upstairs and hid under his bed. Every window in his room was covered, for getting a chance to look into their eyes would allow the monsters to possess him. He shook and cried, reaching out to hold on to his little friend Ben, who was not there. " BEN!?" His eyes went wide at this horrifying discovery. And before he knew what he did, he peeked through a window. Ben was still there, stuck with one foot on a twig. Behind him, monsters slowly emerged. Quickly, Rang rushed down stairs. " Mommy! Daddy! Ben is still outside! We gotta help him!"

" What!? No Rang! We cannot go outside! I am sorry, but you most forget abo-" His father tried to stop him, but Rang managed to quickly open the door and run outside. Heading for his friend Ben, facing the creatures forming slowly behind the little dog.

" BEN!" His mother wanted to follow him, but his father pulled her back in, shaking his head.

" I'm sorry, dear... but his fate is beyond our hands now."

Ignoring and forgetting about fear for that very moment, with only the intention of saving his friend, Rang managed to free Ben, and held him tightly. Within his mind, he knew it is too late to head back. He knew he would be murdered right there, right then. He just held on to his friend tightly, accepting his fate.

" Oi... kid... you may wanna take a look. At the heroes who saved your life." A voice of some teenager suddenly called out to him. Rang looked back up, wondering. He saw this young man, dressed in light armor, holding a sword up high, slashing down a creature that was half human, half monster. Four more such warriors surrounded the group of monsters, proving to be quite intimidating. " Go back to your dad and tell him he owes the Shadow Slayer a LOT of beer." Rang nodded, smiling, as he ran back for his home. No time to admire the amazing sight. Or wondering who these " Shadow Slayers" were. God spared him that day. And for this, Rang felt grateful. Still, he felt a heavy breath in his neck hair. A giant reverse heart-shaped mouth monster with but one eye was about to eat him. However, a girl, not much younger than himself, impaled the beast through the upper lip, and its small brains, with a short spear.

" Run on, brat.." The girl whispered. The moment Rang ran, she ran right next to him, not unlike his bodyguard, until he would enter his house again. Right after this feat, she disappeared as if she was never there.

" Those guys.." The father looked up, before closing the door.

" Shouldn't our Holy Nights deal with the monsters?"

" Our Divine God has sent us the Shadow Slayers to save our son, dear. I do not care who it is that saved him... we are now in their debt. "

-The Holy Knights. A group lead by a special familiy, the Hynlinirr bloodline, who use the power of pure Light do destroy the creatures of the night. They, however, mostly protect people of great importance and influence. They will barely ever move out to save a lost human - one who is trapped in the Darkness.

- The Shadow Slayers. They consider themselves true warriors. A lust for battle, they wish to live freely in the night just like in the day. They believe it is not up to a fake God, but to the race itself to fight for total dominance of the world. The Shadow Slayers act under the guidance of three " tribe" warrior bloodline. The Golvern bloodline, the Barenirr bloodline and the Arfern Bloodline. The 3rd clan, the Afrern, however, has been reduced to two members due to challenging the Darkness too many times.


End file.
